Marcus
by Child of Creeping Darkness
Summary: The life of a Half-blood is never easy, but for Marcus it was and will never be as easy as the others. He is a mix of two different gods and the monsters keep coming back for his flesh. But can he surpass all difficulties? and how will he end?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

**This is my first story so don't get mad if I misspelled a few words and make some grammar mistakes. I am going for a long story. Flames will be accepted, if they are reasonable. **

I crawled out of the wrecked car and walked forward.

In no time the light rain above my head turn into snow. It was cold and I had nothing else to keep myself warm but a torn jacket, shirt, under clothing and torn pants. Even my shoes couldn't keep my feet from freezing.

I kept walking until I found a spot for me under a bridge. I sat at the base of a light pole under the bridge, it was at least a little warmer under the light.

The past events kept me thinking about the only memory of my mother, the worst one. It happened when I was seven years old, about seven or eight years ago.

I felt a hot tear crawl its way down my cheek, as I remembered how my mother  
passed away.  
-Flashback-  
"No mom I'm not leaving you" I said  
"You have to," she said as she was unbuckling my seatbelt, "I love you and when  
you land roll so you don't break anything" I started to cry.  
"And the Gibson is now yours" she said, I knew she was serious but couldn't  
leave her. Even the seven year old I was would know that she was going to die.  
I opened the door to the sports car; the newly wet grass didn't look like the  
softest place to land going 90 mph. I looked back at her, her soft blue eye were  
blood shot and watery, but she smiled

I stopped crying and gave her a hug. I then turned back to the opened door. I jumped, and hit the floor with a sickening crack and excruciating pain in my left shoulder. I guess I should have rolled. I heard tires screeching and then metal grinding on the highway. I got up in time to see the car upside-down and coming to a halt. Fire and gas covered the highway, and the fire was creeping its way towards the car. I took off running to the car to help my mother, but I was not fast enough. The fire beat me to the car. With only eleven feet between me and the car, it blew up. The fire left me a mark that I would never forget. I dropped to my knees and noticed the sulfur lurking in the air. The sound of fire and sirens filled my ears, and I blacked out.

I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body.  
'Uhhhhh' was all I could say as I opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright light.  
I heard a few sighs of relief all around me."We almost lost you" said a deep  
voice. I opened my eyes to see who it was but my vision wasn't focused.  
The people started a conversation that I couldn't hear very well. All I could  
make out was 'Mom' and 'Dead'. That when it hit me my mom. I shot up to a  
sitting position but I hit a lamp and everything went black again.  
I woke up, again, but in a different room with no bright lights and no group of  
people. I looked around as soon as my vision focused; I saw another bed next to  
mine, a window with a great view outside and a doctor with headphones on and  
asleep.  
I inspected him he had sandy blonde hair, a tan, and an aurora that glowed like  
he was the sun.  
His eyes opened slowly, they were a soft blue color. His eyes reminded me of my  
mothers. 'That is right my mom'.  
"Hey you" I said waving my hand but he just went back to sleep. I guess he had a  
really long day. I sighed 'my mom was gone, forever, and I'll never see her  
again'. I didn't cry something inside already knew. I don't know how to explain  
it, but I felt her death in some way.  
I just waited for the doctor to wake up. He finally woke up after a few hours.  
He whiped some drool from the side of his mouth and smile at me.  
"Hi" He said walking up to me, "Marc right?"  
I just nodded I had no words.  
"So you found out?" he asked referring to my mom  
I nodded again  
"Look it's not that bad it could be worse," he said, "You could have a younger  
twin sister that doesn't appreciate your haikus"  
I smiled at that. We engaged into a conversation that explained all the events that happen the previous night and what injuries I have.  
"So you know that the fire kind of gave you a green eye right?" he said as I  
got up to see if he was telling the truth.  
I went to the closest mirror. I got to one that was across the hallway in a restroom. I inspected myself everything looked as if I haven't changed at all, my hair was still black, skin was still pale with a light tan barely visible, my long fingers, and muscles. I never really understood why I had muscles; I never worked out since I got kicked out of the gym for fighting. I checked my eyes my left eye was its normal midnight blue, but the other was green as the doctor said an olive green to be exact. But how could this be possible, I didn't think that a burn could do this to someone. I sighed and left.

The doctor was waiting for me. He told me that I 'Have' a lot to live to and to keep my mother out of my mind. He explained that I have amnesia and no memory whatsoever of my past life, but I didn't care nothing mattered now.

-End of flashback-  
I wiped the tear, 'no I wasn't going to cry not here, not now, not ever'.

Then the sadness and depression left me and was replaced with anger, a group of kids came up to me. They clearly wanted a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

As for me I was going to give them the fight of their life. There are 4 of them and only one of me. The odds of me winning this fight were very low. There is a kid with a huge sword and a decent sized backpack: although, the sword was too big for a person his size. There is a set of twins and they both were tapping their clubs. They looked like those jocks that you see on movies with heads too big for their body. And the last one was an Asian looking kid with a chain that is attached to two shining daggers.

"Look what we have here guys," said the Asian kid, as the others got ready. He walked up to me and was inches away from my face. "Hey he's been crying."

"Look its okay you can cry all you want. But you'll have to give me all the money you have." He added.

They all laughed at that. I pushed him away. The kid with the huge sword stepped up and charged me. He held the sword straight and ran full speed aiming the sword at my chest. I grabbed the sword and elbowed him in the face with my free arm. He immediately let go of the sword and fell on his back leaving me with a bloody hand and a sword.

From the darkness behind me, the twins came at me. One swung at me and I jumped over the club. With very good luck for me, he couldn't stop the swing from hitting his brother in the face. His long hair flew from his face before he exploded into a pile of sulfur. But I could have sworn he only had one eye. The brother started to cry and pound his face into the sidewalk.

I turned back to the Asian kid. He was helping the other kid up and with him on the Asian kid's shoulder they took off. The now only twin pushed me out of the way and took off behind the other kids.

I looked around and realized they left a lot of stuff. A bag of clothes, a five foot sword, and the unique chain was left for me to keep. I changed into the clothes that were in the bag. It fitted perfectly on me and with that I walked off into the night with a sword in my hands and the chain and various other items in the backpack.

I came up to a music store and walked into it. The warm air felt good on my cold pale skin. I said hi to the owner he introduced himself, his name is john, and he asked me what kind of music I like; however, I couldn't give him an answer because I didn't listen to music at all. He showed me all different types of genres. That night I found genres that I will adore for the rest of my life; metalcore and deathcore. Then I asked him a question that lurked through my mind since I ran away from home.

"Hey can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Can you help me find a place to stay the night?" I asked terrified that he'll tell me to find it on my own. But to my relief he told me that I could stay with him and his family for as long as it takes. We had to stay at the store for another hour, so I decided to look through the bag I found an mp3 player, a dagger, and some money. I counted the money and I now had a good 50 dollars. I help out John with the store for the rest of the few minutes left. He gave me some CDs of his favorite rock bands and a set of some really good headphones.

He told me to wait in the front while he went to the back to get one last thing for me. He was being very nice to me, almost too nice. He came back and handed me a brand new IPod, but the look in his eyes was a warning, a warning to get out.

"Get out of here" he whispered to me.

"Why?" I whispered back because the look in his eyes was pure fear.

He didn't have time to answer; a huge figure came from behind him.

"Where is he?" said a deep voice full of utter anger, "Where is the half-blood?"

"Who are you talking about?" said John

"The half-blood I can taste the blood running through his heart." The voice boomed.

"The only half-blood here is me and you know that" John said.

"No, the one I smell has a very strong scent and you are hiding him from me" The figure roared.

"Please keep your voice down" John said as I pulled out the sword. The sword felt so welcoming to my hand as if it was created just for me.

"You're keeping him from me" he roared again.

I stood up so he could get a good glimpse of what was going to send him to hell.

"You, you are the half-blood and you're my meal" said the giant.

He through John to a wall and charged me. I lost focus and let my instincts take over. I jumped and ran up his beefy arm, and drove the sworn into the side of his head. He had disinigrated into a pure black pile of powder, as I left to go help John.

John was pinned to a shelf and bleeding from several wounds. There was a sword that sprouted from his nose, the nose that once breathed fresh air. He was whispering some words and then died there in my arms. As for me, I just grabbed what I needed and some items that I wanted. Some pairs of headphones, money, a bigger bag, and a skateboard that once hung on the wrecked wall where John took his last breath. I walked out into the bitter darkness of the wretched blood scented night.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked for about three or four hours and the sun came up behind the morning mist. Seeing the sun was the sign for me to brush my hair over my green eye and to ride my new skateboard. I found a park halfway in the woods where it looked like a group of high schools kids had their way at a party. There was trash all over the place and a little hooded figure crying.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked.

The little hooded figure got up in a flash.

"I'm nobody," it answered.

"Okay" I said feeling a bit awkward.

"Look I'm sorry for crying and I must be going" The hooded figure said. And with that he took off.

I walked in a different direction because I didn't want to feel bad for him. I already have John to feel bad about. I am the reason for his death. And what is a Half-blood, that monster thing was the fourth person, or thing, that said it.

A huge city came to my view, it wasn't as big as New York was, but it was a pretty decent size. I went from street to street, block to block, and bus stop to bus stop. I came up to a mall and went in. Again the warm air felt good. I walked straight to the food court and bought myself a dinner. I walk around the rest of the place and bought a jacket to replace the 'crappy' jacket I have.

I stopped for awhile to rest on a bench. I had to rest before I restarted my journey out of this world of bitterness. I once again found myself looking through my backpack. I realized that the IPod that John gave me was one of those new high tech touch screens. I looked through the songs list and it had about every single rock song that John introduced me to. Slipknot, A different breed of killer, Emmure, Bring me the horizon, and some I didn't get the chance to listen to. Everything in that IPod was amazing.

I slipped it into my pocket and walked into a store. It was one of those stores that could scare any little kid. I looked around and found some shoes. They are all black with green paint splatters I decided to take them. I walked to the back of the store and took off my backpack. Thank the teens that run this store that the lights were off and replaced by some strobe lights and black lights. I put the shoes in my bag and looked up to see a really nice watch. I decided to buy this watch so I wouldn't look so suspicious. The watch is black with a big skateboarding sign in the background. It was made by some big company called Element. I paid for it and left. I will make sure I never step foot in that store again.

I got out of my old shoes and slipped on my new ones. I set the watch at the right time and rode the board out of the city. I had to get off because the nice road turned into a huge dirt road under construction. I walked for awhile and had to rest the next time I could. I found a bench on the side of the road and put on the headphones that connected to my IPod. Some people walked by and others rode their bike by. After the sidewalk traffic came a long time of quietness. I pulled the headphones off and slid the IPod back into my pocket.

The air stood as still as a sail less pirate vessel in the middle of the ocean. Thunder cracked and lightning began to bombard the small town. Rain never showed and all of a sudden the lighting stopped and the thunder hushed. I heard the trees in the distance moan and fall over. A roar came from about a few miles away. Then the forest stopped moving and a figure jumped from the trees. Down the road I could see a giant figure start running. People outside quickly ran inside as the monster came at me.

The creature was at full speed and I pulled out my sword. Five other man and women came out into the open armed with swords or bows and arrows. The creature has white fur, almost too bright too look at, and a mane of blue electricity. The archers took their fire as I ran up to the nearest swordsman.

"Who are you and what is that?" I asked.

"Aaron, and it's one of the bad experiments that escaped from camp" He explained.

"What? What camp?" I asked confused.

"You'll find out later." He said and then took off to fight.

The monster tore through the three archers and killed them all. The swordsmen both looked at each other and nodded. At the same time they charged the monster. Aaron and his friend were both thrown into someone's yard. The monster can at me and I charged it. It jumped over me and I suck my sword on the belly. That was my big mistake, his whole body was the only thing concealing the electricity, so I was electrocuted. I fell and landed on my back. The monster walked its way over to me slowly. It encircled me I waited for it to get closer so I could use my chain. I took out the chain and quickly shot it at the monster. Before the electricity could get to me I let go of the chain.

The monster was hit between the eyes and the slowly disinigrated into a pile of blue sulfur. From the sulfur, came out a small little dog with black fur and steam coming from its nostrils and mouth. It had piercing red eyes and little horns. I picked it up and it suddenly looked happy.

With the small dog in my hands I ran over to see if Aaron was doing okay. He was, but his friend wasn't. His head was in the engine fan of a running car. Aaron just looked down in shame.


End file.
